2013-14 SGFA Cup
:See also: 2013-14 in Gregorian football The 2013-14 SGFA Cup was the 34th edition of the SGFA Cup, the main domestic knockout cup competition in Gregorian football. 48 teams entered the tournament, made up of the three professional leagues in St. Gregory: League A, League B and League C. The defending champions were Independence, who defeated New Castle in a penalty shoot-out in the 2013 final. FC Chapman won the final at the National Cricket Ground on May 31, 2014, defeating Port St. Christopher Pirates 2-1 after late goals from Kane O'Bray and man of the match Kaden Little. It was the 5th SGFA Cup championship for FC Chapman, tying them with Bonneville United for most overall. As the winners of the SGFA Cup, Chapman were entitled to play in the 2014-15 CONCACAF Champions League. However, Chapman had already qualified for the tournament after finishing as champions of the 2013-14 League A season, therefore Pirates took the CONCACAF Champions League place as the SGFA Cup runners-up. First Round The draw for the First Round took place on November 4, 2013, at the SGFA's head office in Warner Bay. A total of 32 teams competed, made up of the entirety of Leagues B (B) and C ©. * Armed Forces def Western Sun * Bay View def Fort-de-Vert * Bonneville Juniors def Red Devils * Cape Wells Wanderers def Scorpio FC * Carina City def Green Island * CGC Red Stars def Barbarians FC 05 * Crusaders def Black Lions * Eastport Americans def White Bay Rovers * Holland County def Stanhope United * PSC Pirates def Maidstone Island * Old Boys def Carlisle * Otway Town def Don Bosco * Sparta Antillen def Eventide * Starrs County def Highlanders * Swifton Athletic def Royal Guards 1636 * Union Town def Acadia United Second Round }} (Home team listed in italics) * Banks City def Old Boys * Calabria def Bay View * Bonneville Juniors def Forest United * Carina City def Sparta Antillen * Helena Point Rangers def Swifton Athletic * Independence def Holland County * Little Rouge def Zane Hills * Manorham def Otway Town * Merrickton def CGC Red Stars * Midland Int'l def Cape Wells Wanderers * PSC Pirates def Eastport Americans * Rivergate def Bonneville United * Starrs County def Helena United * Union Town def Armed Forces * Winston Beach def Crusaders Third Round (Home team listed in italics) * FC Chapman def Helena Point Rangers * Independence def Bonneville Juniors * Little Rouge def Merrickton * Manorham def Union Town * Midland Int'l def Banks City * PSC Pirates def Calabria * Rivergate def Winston Beach * Starrs County def Carina City Quarter-finals (Home team listed in italics) * FC Chapman def Starrs County * Independence def Little Rouge * Midland Int'l def Rivergate * Port St. Christopher Pirates def Manorham Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on March 24, 2014. Mihaylov }}---- , }} Final :Main article: 2014 SGFA Cup Final FC Chapman rallied from a 1-0 half-time deficit against League B side Port St. Christopher Pirates, who were making their first appearance in a Cup Final, to win 2-1 and complete the league and cup double for the third time in their history. Despite the loss, Pirates would become the first non-League A side to represent St. Gregory in the CONCACAF Champions League as Chapman had won the double. Little |goals2 = Coleman |referee = Mark Dobbins|time = 15:00 AST}} Category:SGFA Cup seasons Category:2013-14 in Gregorian football